Cardcaptor II: New Master
by Shrang
Summary: Sakura is now unable to continue to master the Sakura Cards. She needs a new master for the cards. Ayumi Daidouji, daughter of Tomoyo and stepdaughter of Toya, is the new Cardcaptor. The prologue starts off 7 years after the Sealed Card, and will continue
1. Prologue

**Prologue: The end of the beginning**

"Sakura, wake up! Your friend Li Syaoran is departs for the airport in an hour! Aren't you going to see him off?"

That was the voice of Toya, Sakura's older brother. Sakura woke with a start. Syaoran was leaving. How could she forget? Her heart filled with determination and also, could she not believe it, a hint of despair. Syaoran has been in Tomoeda for seven years, accompanied her against the will of his mother to look after the Sakura Cards. Now, it was finished. His mother was killed in a car accident two days ago and Syaoran swore on her grave that he would go back and take care of Meiling, his cousin who was suffering from a weird illness. He does not know when he can return, but something tells him that he would never, and Sakura seems to have picked that up from the look he gave her as he told her the news. However, she _had _to see him off. She might never see him again. She got up and went down to breakfast.

However, a surprise waited for her downstairs. The surprise was nothing was waiting for her on the table.

"Haven't you made breakfast yet?" asked Sakura.

"Yes, I have. I got two hours ago and have already finished breakfast. You're going to have to make your own, as you know how much I don't like that brat. I don't want to give him the satisfaction of you seeing him off." Toya replied with an evil looking grin. At this, Sakura screamed with fury. Drawing out her staff, she hissed at Toya.

"If you didn't want me to see him off, then why did you wake me up then?" she screamed with malice. Her staff shone with crimson light as her anger ignited. Toya pulled out his sword and tried to stop the incoming fireball that was shot at him by Sakura, but the magic was much too powerful for Toya. He was hit by the ball and slammed into the wall. He winced. "Jeez, calm down, Sakura! It was a joke!" he winged while wiping blood off his chin.

"Why did you try to stop me? You know the magic Yue gave you and the sword I made for you was not enough to stop the magic of my magnitude. I have told you again and again not to annoy me. Now you know the consequences." With that, Sakura's staff glowed again and all the food she wanted floated towards her while cooking each other. Toya looked with annoyance.

"Stop doing that, it makes me look like a tool." Toya told her.

"Well, if you made breakfast for me then I wouldn't have had to do that."

"Breakfast? Anyone say breakfast?" A yellow teddy bear like creature came to the table.

"It's not for you, Kero, sorry." Sakura replied. "I'm in a hurry. I have to see Syaoran off at the airport."

Kero looked highly upset. "It's all about the kid. It's been like that for the past seven years since the kid came back and you stopped the NOTHING card. I need breakfast, you know. You saw how Yue almost disappeared when Eriol was still here. I need to the energy."

"Yeah, but Kero, you know that is a lie. Yukito ate tons and he still worsened. It's because of my magical power. I can sustain you both now, and if you want breakfast, ask Toya." Sakura replied as she finished off her last piece of breakfast.

At that, Sakura walked out the front door. She spread out her wings and flew to the airport. At the airport, she saw Syaoran.

"Syaoran! I've come to see you off!" she waved at him as he approached. Syaoran was now a grown man, but still he blushed every time he saw Sakura. They hugged.

"I'll see you again." Syaoran said. Sakura was not so sure. Syaoran saw her face. "I will, Sakura, I promise."

Sakura had a terrible night that night. When she finally got to sleep, the DREAM card erupted from the SAKURA card book. Sakura sensed it, her staff ignited, and she summoned the card. What she saw changed the world.

The premonition was that the plane Syaoran was on mysteriously flew straight into the sea. The dream then disappeared. Sakura woke with a start, sweat sprouting out of her body. She looked down and saw the DREAM card. She didn't know what to do.

She checked the news the next morning.

"And news just in," the reporter said. "The Japan Airlines Flight number 56 bound for Hong Kong has gone missing; fears have erupted that it might have mysteriously into the sea. Investigations have been and launched, and…"

The television suddenly switched off as Sakura hit the remote. She was devastated.

"Toya!" she called.

Toya came out of the kitchen. "What?" he asked.

"You had nothing to do with Syaoran's plane landing into the ocean, did you?"

"What? The brat's plane crashed? How?"

"I do not know, Toya. All I know is that it crashed."

"Don't look at me like that Sakura, you know I hate that brat, but I'm not a murderer." Toya saw the despair on his sister's face. "You really don't look well. I know you're devastated, but don't go pointing fingers. There is absolutely no way I could have knocked down that plane. You were just commenting on my magical powers yesterday. You want to go lie down?"

"No thanks, Toya, I'll just go outside and meditate on this." Sakura replied, grateful to Toya.

Sakura walked and walked and walked. She did not know where she was going to go. Suddenly in her room, her SAKURA card book started to glow. The HOPE card came out and another card was created. Its name was DESPAIR. She walked out into the middle of a great forest, and collapsed…


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The new beginning**

Ding! A bell rings in the night. Someone, someone is waiting; someone with long hair and large wings. The bell rings again. This time, a great lion with giant wings waits.

"Who is out there? Who are you?"

The bell rings once more, and a blinding flash comes with the shape of a book, embodied with the words: "SAKURA" on top, and a sun and lion face on the front appears. Suddenly, the shape of a pier appears, and the full moon shines as brightly as the sun. Cards fall from the sky as a figure standing next to the giant lion, holding a staff with a circle and star with wings on the end of it. The lion assures that she would be safe, and she flies off the pier with great confidence.

"Ayumi! It's time to wake up and have breakfast!"

"Yep coming!"

Ayumi Daidouji was a fourteen year old who went to high school at Tomoeda High School. She was reasonably short, and has three people in her family, her mum, younger brother and herself. She never had a father, she never knew, neither did her mother. She tried having DNA tests, but doctors have just been shocked. Her younger brother was born when her mother married her step father, Toya Kinomoto. However, her mother got fed up with Toya and divorced him. Toya is her sword-fighting teacher, and he and Ayumi have a close relationshi. She walks into the kitchen.

"Good morning everyone!"

Her little brother, Katoya, jumped on her straight away. He went to Tomoeda Elementary and was eight years old. However, Katoya's leap at Ayumi was not a friendly one. He started jumping on her as soon as she was knocked over.

"Get off, Katoya! That hurts!" Ayumi screamed.

"Hahahahaha!" Katoya laughed evilly.

"Katoya! Get off your sister now or I'll smack your bum!" Ayumi's mother appeared. She was Tomoyo Daidouji. She worked at a filming company that ran the TV programs that was broadcasted throughout Tomoeda. "Katoya, finish your breakfast and go to school!"  
"Fine, mum. Can I go to dad's place after school?"

"Yes, but just don't be a pain." With that Ayumi's mother dismissed her son and gave Ayumi her breakfast. Ten minutes later, Ayumi went to school. There she met her best friend, Umishi Kasayashi. Umishi was tall and was very good at netball. She was also very good at drawing, and occasionally draws Ayumi without her noticing and shows her afterwards. This makes Ayumi very embarrassed.

Ayumi had her favourite class at the end of day, which was history. Her history teacher was a very interesting bloke, and she suspects that he is much, much more than an ordinary teacher. His name was Syaoran Li, and he was born in Hong Kong. He seemed a lot friendlier to Ayumi than everyone else. She tried to ask why but he has never told her.

"Ayumi, would you care to come with me to the library this afternoon? I have a book that might interest you. It's on Magic and how it used to be used in Japan. Want to see?" Mr. Li asked her at the end the lesson. Ayumi accepted.

At the library, Mr. Li grabbed the book and handed it to Ayumi. Then, while she was checking out the book, he suddenly opened her bag put in another book. Ayumi didn't seem to notice.

When Ayumi got home, she realised that no-one was home. She knew her brother was at Toya's place, but where was her mother? She went to the notice board and saw that she posted up a notice saying that she got overtime that day. She smiled to herself. Maybe today would be one of the most enjoyable days with her new book she could read. She went up to her room and pulled out her book. She smiled to herself. These days can only get better. Wrong.

While she was reading about Clow Reed, her bag started glowing. She looked in. She gasped. There is another book in there! Where that came from, she wondered. She pulled it and gasped again. It was that book from her dream! It looked up at her just as she looked at it. Suddenly, she saw the lock. It seems to be tempting her. It seems to be saying: "_I know all about you Ayumi, open me up and you shall know all the answers you crave to know."_ She wondered. She craved to know a lot of things, like why her mother divorced Toya, who Mr. Li really was, and most of all, who was her true father. Unable to resist the temptation, she opened up the book. What she saw inside was a deck of cards. How would a deck of cards reveal to her all the secrets she wanted to know? She was furious. Tightening her grip on the book, she threw the book as hard as she could at the wall. Immediately all the cards flew out.

What happened next was much beyond the extraordinary. The cards started to glow as if in a rage, and they started to attack Ayumi. Ayumi screamed for her life. Then suddenly, a yellow creature flew out of the book and created a shield around Ayumi. The cards, startled, fled the room and went everywhere. Ayumi managed to grab on to one and the creature as well.

"No, wait!" called the yellow creature. It fell to the ground after it saw that the cards flew away. "No! Those cards were my responsibility! I have failed you, Sakura!"

Ayumi was confused. She nudged the creature, and wondered what was wrong. The creature frowned. Then it explained everything to her. It revealed that its name was Keroberos, and it responsibility was to protect the cards and made sure nothing happened to them.

"Those cards were Sakura Cards and were found by an amazing sorceress named Sakura Kinomoto." He explained. "She was the one who able to turn them into her own, after the cards were created by Clow Reed. They all have different strengths and weaknesses, but one thing is for sure: If they are not captured, the world would suffer annihilation from the inability to control these cards."

"Kinomoto? That's the surname of my sword-fighting teacher! And Clow Reed, I was just reading about him, it said he was a mysterious sorcerer who was able to make seasons travel in an instant!"

"That's right. We have to stop the cards spreading and return them to the book before that catastrophe happens. _You,_ my friend are coming with me."

"Why me?" Ayumi spluttered at the creature.

"You're the one who threw that book, causing the cards to escape!"

"Damn… but it was your job to protect them!"

"I know, but I cannot do the job alone. The fact that you managed to open the book means you have magical powers." Keroberos pointed out, while Ayumi looked at him with disbelief. "What's your name?"

"Ayumi Daidouji."

"Well, Ayumi, I want to introduce you to a friend you will find be your companion. Stand up." Ayumi did as she was told.

"_Key of the Stars…"_ chanted Keroberos. The room went dark and then a key flew out of the book. Ayumi couldn't believe her eyes. _"I have someone who you would find to be a contractor. She is a girl, named Ayumi. The Cards have run wild. Please key, lend her the power! RELEASE!"_ The key shot out a blinding light, making Ayumi shield herself. The key suddenly extended and turned into a staff. It had a circle with a star embodied in it with extended out. It was the staff from Ayumi's dream.

"Ayumi! Grab the staff!" called Keroberos. Obediently, Ayumi grabbed the staff and it then extended itself to be just right for her. "Yes!" called Keroberos. "We are going to get our cards back!" Ayumi looked stunned. "Well," said Keroberos. "The job isn't going to be _that_ hard, as we already have two of them already. Those cards are the WINDY and the JUMP. You can jump really high if you use the JUMP, and WINDY are one of the four elemental cards, and it has the power of wind. To summon the staff from the key, you just need to tell it that you are Ayumi to reveal its true form under the contract. Understand?" he added. Ayumi understood. "Good."

Later that night, as Ayumi was having shower, Keroberos flew in and called: "Ayumi! Sakura Card alert!"

"What? I'm in the shower!" she called.

"No time!" called Keroberos. "Get out of there, get dressed and meet me outside in a minute, with your staff and the Cards you already have!"

Ayumi cursed under her breath. However, she obeyed Keroberos and met him outside in a minute. "Look, Ayumi. Look at that thunderstorm! That is no ordinary thunderstorm. It is a doing of the STORM card!"

Ayumi looked on in disbelief. "How do you know that's not just an ordinary thunderstorm?"

"I know because that is the way the STORM card acts." explained Kero.

"Fine, I believe you. Lead me to it, Keroberos. Say, would you mind if I called you Kero?" Kero nodded, but at this, he burst into tears. "What's wrong?" asked Ayumi.

"Not much, but the name "Kero" just brings back so many memories of Sakura. She was such a good master. You'd just better get on with the STORM card. Let's go."

Kero led her to the spot where the STORM card was wreaking havoc. He pointed upwards. "Look, Ayumi. That is the STORM card's true form. If only we get rid of the storm around it."  
"Leave that to me." She then pulled out her staff.

"_The Key that holds the powers of the Stars! Show your true form before me! I, Ayumi, command you under our contract! RELEASE!"_

The staff obediently extended itself to its rightful length.

"_Wind, becoming a binding chain and rip out the trees next to us! WINDY!"_

The WINDY card ripped out the trees and threw them at the storm. Kero called: "We need to get closer, Ayumi! Use the JUMP card to get closer to the STORM card, and then use the WINDY card!" Ayumi did as she was told. She jumped closer to the STORM card.

"_Wind, becoming a binding chain! WINDY!"_ Ayumi summoned, and the WINDY card became the binding chain and captured the STORM card.

"Good, Ayumi!" called Kero. "Now seal it! Command it to return it to its card form, the form it is supposed to be in!" Ayumi got closer to the STORM card struggling under the might of WINDY.

"_Return to the guise you are meant to be in! SAKURA card!_"

The STORM card returned to its card form. "Good work, Ayumi!" called Kero. "Now we need to return home!"

As Ayumi and Kero rushed home, two figures in shadows watched on.

"Brat, are you truly sure she is the one to succeed my sister?" asked the first figure.

"I'm certain, Toya. I am. She is the one born of the Hope Essences, is she not?" replied the second figure. "She managed to open the book, and she has been able to capture the STORM card. I am quite sure she is able."

"Even if she is able, I am still very worried if she is able to face Yue when it's all over. We shall see. You have done well, Syaoran."

At that, the two figures disappeared.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Fight and Flight**

It was morning. Ayumi was still asleep in her bed.

"Ayumi…" someone called. Ayumi stirred, but stayed asleep.

"Ayumi!" the voice called again. She woke up, but pretended to be asleep. She was reflecting on what happened the day before. She was asked by some Keroberos to recover what were "SAKURA" cards. That wasn't all; she actually captured a card, the STORM card. She opened her eyes. What she saw confirmed the yesterday. She was the yellow form Keroberos (She calls him Kero now) hovering above her. She groaned. "I thought it was all a dream!" she cried.

"Not to worry, Ayumi. The job isn't terribly difficult. You're starting off around the same grounds as Sakura, as she didn't want to do it at the start either. You'll be fine," explained Kero. Ayumi didn't think that was very reassuring, so she went down to breakfast. "Can you get me some as well, Ayumi? I'm hungry." Kero called after her.

Ayumi ate her breakfast with some difficulty. She had a very big question she needed answered. Who was Toya Kinomoto? Is he in some way related to this "Sakura" that left behind the cards? She needed to know. Tomoyo noticed her.

"What's wrong Ayumi?" she asked. Ayumi said there was nothing. After her breakfast, she took up a little piece of cake for Kero.

"Welcome back!" called Kero when she came back in. She gave him the cake.

"Now, I'll be going to school, and my brother will be too and my mother will be going to work." Ayumi said.

"Ok!"

Ayumi went out of her house and down the street. She felt that she didn't eat enough breakfast. So she went to the local bakery. She really likes the baker there, Yukito Tsukishiro. The job perfectly suits him, Ayumi thought, as Yukito eats about three times the normal amount of food any human eats. She bought three pieces of bread and headed to school. When she got to school, Umishi was waiting for her.

"I have something to show you Ayumi." She said. Then she pulled out a piece of artwork. "I drew this last night. I looked out my window and saw it." The artwork was Ayumi capturing the STORM card. Ayumi was in shock. She has just been caught capturing Sakura Cards! "Don't worry Ayumi," said Umishi. "I won't reveal that to anyone." Ayumi felt assured, and opened up her bag. Her surprises were not over. Kero jumped out straight after she opened the bag.

"Pwooar! Fresh air! I needed that!" he said.

"Kero! Why did you come?" gasped Ayumi.

It was then found out that Kero was lonely at home. The door opened and Mr. Li walked in. Ayumi quickly shoved Kero back into her bag, but Mr. Li had already seen Kero.

"What was that, Ayumi?" he asked.

"Oh, it's nothing." Ayumi replied.

"It wasn't "nothing", Ayumi. We don't play with plush toys…" Kero scowled. "…in class. Here, give it to me. I'll return it to you later."

Ayumi was crushed for the rest of the class. She was just starting to make friends with Kero, and now she just got him confiscated. What if a Sakura Card showed up now? Then she would be in trouble. She spent the rest of the day wondering.

Meanwhile, in a bush inside the school ground, Li Syaoran pulled out Kero from within his pocket and dropped him, but Kero managed to pull himself afloat.

"You shouldn't just jump out like that on people, Keroberos." He said. "Ayumi's secret can be very easily discovered, as you very well know from Umishi's drawing of last night."

"Hey, I needed fresh air. Anyway, who are you to call me a plush-toy?" responded Kero angrily. "I am guiding a new Card captor, and it certainly isn't you, kid!"

"Watch it, Keroberos, I am much stronger now, and you, unfortunately have no cards to support you to your original form, so you better do as I say," hissed Syaoran. "I am merely saying that you should keep a low profile. If anyone finds out that you are loose, Ayumi would fall into a big mess and Toya would have my neck. Okay?"

"What's all this noise?" Ayumi came looking for Kero and found her teacher and Kero talking. She looked on in shock. "Mr. Li, you know about Kero?"

Syaoran doesn't seem to know how to hide the fact. "I do, Ayumi. I am one of Clow Reed's blood descendants. Did you read the book I gave you yesterday? You read who Clow Reed was, I guess?" he asked. "I used to possess some of those cards you are trying to capture now. I'm going to keep out of your job, unless you really need it. Here, you can have Keroberos back, the plush toy." At this Kero scowled again, while Syaoran smirked.

Ayumi's head was in a spin by the time she got to Toya's sword-fighting dojo. Mr Li was a magician. Now she had to ask Toya the question. After a good day of training, Ayumi went up to her step father.

"Toya, can I please talk to you alone?"

"Why, of course," replied Toya. "What do you want to talk to me about? Your mother wants to remarry? Is it?"

"No." Ayumi said with disgust. She liked Toya, but doesn't want him to officially be her step father. Instead she went to the question. "Toya, I have heard many rumours about this sorceress named Sakura Kinomoto. Kinomoto, Toya. I wonder if she is related to you in any way." When Toya heard this, his bright smile disappeared in less than an instant.

"Who told you these rumours?" he asked darkly.

"Oh, I've heard them here and there."

"Well, I don't know where you got the rumours, kiddo, but I'll tell you the truth." Toya said so quietly that it was softer than a whisper. "Yes, I was related to Sakura. In fact, she was my little sister. This is the end of the matter. I don't want you to research it any further than what I have told you today. It is a subject that you need know nothing about. She disappeared about thirty years ago and I don't want you to talk about her in front of me. I'm still not sure, but something tells me that it was my fault that she disappeared. I don't want you talking about her. It pains me." Ayumi heard this, and decided to go no further. She sensed Toya's grief and despair already, and decided to leave the dojo and go home.

On her way home, however, Ayumi was hit by a sudden burst of wind. Her bag opened, and Kero flied out. "Look out, Ayumi, it's a Sakura Card!" Ayumi was scared. She didn't want to face another Sakura card so soon. "Which one is it?" she asked. Kero looked up at the sky.

"It's the FLY card, Ayumi," whispered Kero, and sure enough, after Kero named the card, a giant bird-like creature flapped its wings at them Ayumi and Kero, sending them flying. Ayumi, with her sword-fighting skills, was able to land on her feet, while Kero lands next to her. Kero tries to give her advice. "The FLY card is attributed to wind, so you should be able to use the WINDY card and capture it. In any case, we need to reduce its activity. The STORM card should be able to get it down. Get to it!"

Ayumi pulled out her staff. "_The Key that holds the powers of the Stars! Show your true form before me! I, Ayumi, command you under our contract! RELEASE!_" Her staff extended, and then she pulled out her STORM card. "STORM!" she cried. The STORM card summoned a storm which made the FLY card fly closer to Ayumi. "_Wind, become a binding chain!_ _WINDY!_" cried Ayumi, and then WINDY was able to tie up the FLY card. "_Return to the guise you are meant to be in! SAKURA card!_" The FLY card was able to change back into a card.

"Oh my god, what a great picture!" screamed Umishi as Ayumi picked up the card. "Look, Ayumi! It's you!" Ayumi blushed. "Come on, Ayumi, use the card!" Umishi called. "Kero said it was the FLY card, right? So, unless I'm mistaken, you can fly with it right?"

"Yeah, that's right, Ayumi! The FLY card allows you to grow wings on the staff so you can fly!" said Kero. Ayumi agreed to give it a try. "_FLY!_" Wings sprouted on her staff, and she was able to fly. Umishi looked on with awe and started to draw.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A bitter winter**

It was winter. Three months have passed since Ayumi managed to release the Sakura Cards. She has captured more cards since the FLY card, namely the FLOWER, LOOP, SHADOW, SONG, SLEEP and SWEET. Ayumi planned to go to the mountains for the holidays. However, Tomoyo decided to stay home because Toya and Yukito were going to the mountains, and she didn't want to meet Toya. So, Ayumi decided to go with Toya, but that meant her brother coming along too, and she didn't like her brother very much. Also, that meant leaving her mother at home alone. Tomoyo assured her that she would be okay, because she would just go and visit her friends Chiharu Milara and her husband Yamazaki Takashi. Ayumi agreed, so she went out into the mountains with her step father. Then they hit another problem. Yukito wanted to invite Syaoran along, and Toya got very angry. He didn't like his step-daughter's history teacher. However, Ayumi thought it was a good idea, so Syaoran came along. Ayumi would be grateful afterwards, because Syaoran helped her capture two Sakura Cards in the mountains.

They just got to the resort when Katoya wanted to go skiing. Toya said that this was impossible, because it was night time. Katoya started crying and said he wanted to, so Toya dragged him to his room and made him stay there.

The next day, they were able to go skiing. Toya didn't want to go with Syaoran, so he, Yukito and Katoya went together, leaving Ayumi to Syaoran.

"Don't try anything funny, kid," warned Toya as he left. "I might not be married to Tomoyo anymore, but she is still my step-daughter!"

"Don't worry, buddy, she'll be safe with me," replied Syaoran. He and Ayumi went on a trail and then went to lunch.

"Ayumi, did you bring Keroberos along?" asked Syaoran as they ate.

"No, he didn't want to come. He says he doesn't like the cold," replied Ayumi.

"Of course," said Syaoran. "He is the guardian with the symbol of sun, after all. From now on Ayumi, if we are alone together, I don't want you to talk to me in keigo, which you know is formal speech, address me by my first name, Syaoran."

"Is that okay?" asked Ayumi in shock. Mr. Li was her history teacher! How could she give up her keigo to him? "Why are you telling me to do this?"

"Well, I am more like a friend to you than a teacher, don't you think? You are much more than you know you are. I'll be truthful to you, Ayumi, I put the Sakura Card book in your bag when you were borrowing the book on Japanese Magic." This revelation made Ayumi even more confused. "Anyway, even though Toya doesn't like me, I used to love Sakura, who, if your mother did not divorce Toya, would be your step-aunt. I am also friends with your mother, too, so you can count me as a friend more than a teacher. Address me formally when we are not alone, but if we are, address me as Syaoran.

Who _was _Syaoran, thought Ayumi? This was very strange. Not only was Syaoran a magician, but he was also a lover of Sakura and a friend of his mother. Are these revelations all? Was he more? Ayumi decided to ask subtlety. She decided to ask about his magic powers. Syaoran explained that his magical powers differed from that of Clow's magic, but he used magical charms. It used to be Clow Cards, he thought, but Sakura beat him.

"Hurry, Ayumi, finish your lunch, we need to get skiing!"

After they finished their lunch, they went to another course. They had lots of fun. Suddenly, the temperature dropped dramatically. Then the snow started coming down harder than ever. Syaoran grabbed hold of Ayumi.

"Wait, Ayumi, it's the presence of a Sakura Card."

What, thought Ayumi. Why must the Sakura Cards ruin everything that she enjoyed? She felt angry. Syaoran noticed this, and told her to calm down.

"There are too many people around here, Ayumi. Don't get angry now otherwise your secret would be revealed quite quickly. See if you can hide somewhere and call upon the SLEEP card." Ayumi did as she was told. She went behind a bush and pulled out her key. "_The Key that holds the power of the Stars! Show your true form before me! I, Ayumi, command you under our contract! RELEASE!_" Her staff extended, while she pulled out the SLEEP card. "_SLEEP card, put everyone to sleep! SLEEP!_" The SLEEP card did as it was told and everyone on the mountain fell asleep, all except three people, Ayumi, Syaoran and someone else about two kilometres away, Toya. Toya noticed that everyone has fallen asleep and decided to protect his son and Yukito. "_Come forth, power of the Stars! Embody all your power within my sword! RELEASE!_" Toya chanted as his sword extended and he cast a shield around Katoya, Yukito and himself.

Elsewhere, Ayumi and Syaoran were trying to figure out where the Sakura Card was. Suddenly, a blizzard about three metres squared of snow at them. Syaoran quickly summoned his sword. "_Magical flame, Come forth!_" Li raised his sword to a golden card. A fire came out and burned out the snow. However, more snow came their way.

"There is too much snow!" yelled Syaoran. "It's the SNOW card alright, but it is impossible for it make its snow this strong! There must be another accompanying it! Ayumi summon the WINDY card and fuel the flame I have here!" Ayumi obeyed. "_Wind, fuel the flame!_" The WINDY card was able to fuel Syaoran's fire and burn out the snow that was coming, and there Ayumi saw the true form of the SNOW card, and there was another card next to it.

"The FREEZE card!" yelped Syaoran. "If we can capture that, then the SNOW card wouldn't be so difficult! Just use the WINDY card, Ayumi!"

Ayumi pulled out the WINDY card again. "_Wind, become a binding chain! WINDY!_" The WINDY card bound up the FREEZE card without much trouble, but the SNOW was still extremely strong. Before Ayumi could seal the FREEZE card, she was blown off her feet, held on only by Syaoran, who was holding onto his sword that was stuck into the ground. The WINDY card seemed to losing its grip. "_Magical flame, come forth!_" The flame attacked the SNOW card. "Now, Ayumi! Seal them both!" cried Syaoran. Ayumi stepped forward. "_Return to guise you're meant to be in! SAKURA CARDS!_" Both the FREEZE and SNOW card turned back into their card forms. Ayumi was exhausted. Syaoran looked with concern. "Are you okay, Ayumi?" he asked. Ayumi said she was fine, but she needed to get back and sleep. Syaoran said it was okay because it's not easy to seal two cards at once.

That night, while everyone was asleep, Syaoran and Toya were once again talking with enigma.

"Good work, kid, I think I've mistaken you. You were helping Ayumi out when the blizzard was going right?"

"Yes, Toya, I was. Ayumi was able to capture both the FREEZE and the SNOW card today. She is very tired, of course. Now have I not proven to you that she is the one?"

"The only proof if she is the one is if she defeats Yue, Syaoran. I just hope she is able."


End file.
